Chained Together Couple Forever
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: Inspired by Berry Domitory by Snowyforest. Rated for language and some other things. Seireitei high is a prestigious school so, why do they have a sister school called "Maggots Nest?". WEll, its for the problematic/dangerous students. Please R&R


Chained Together; Couple Forever

Chapter One

Summary: Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya are Seireitei High's most well known students. Toshiro Hitsugaya being the Prince Charming of the school while Momo Hinamori being one of the "Gothic Rebels" who didn't have any friends other than their own "kind" (as students from the school put it). Seems like they would just stay away from each other right? Wrong! Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya fight practically all the time. So much so, Yamamoto has reached his last nerve dealing with them. At this point, he is about to send them to the "sister" school of Seireitei High called "The Maggots Nest".

Momo Hinamori yawned as she looked at the time on her clock. It was already 8:35 (And classes started at 8:15) so she decided to began getting ready for class. Seireitei High was a very "Prestigious" private school with dorms. No way she belonged there right? Well, true to an extent however, she was a very smart girl despite what it seemed. She was actually a very quiet girl however, she didn't have many friends due to the fact she had a bit of a mean streak and was pretty much instantly classified as "Rude" and "violent" due to the fact some kid struck a bad nerve and she didn't talk to many people. Also, due to the fact she was "Gothic" didn't sit well with many of the students and they stayed away from her.

Momo stood in front of a mirror and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a black halter top that was sleeveless on one side and had a long black sleeve on the other side. The shirt showed her stomach (the shirt stopped around the stop of her belly button). She was wearing a red mini skirt that had black pleats and fishnet stockings. Her boots where roughly ankle high with two spiked red straps crossing each other on each boot. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her hair up a bit to give it a messy look and them moved one bang to the side of her face with the other coming over her eye a bit. To finish off her look she put on her black spiked choker necklace. She grabbed her bag and made her way to her first class. When she walked in everyone stared at her as if she killed someone. She took her seat next to Toshiro Hitsugaya.

He was the "Prince Charming" of the school. The girls adored him and the guys gave him a feared respect. Momo Hinamori despised him with a passion and detested the fact that the only open seat was next to him. He had white hair that seemed to defy gravity and beautiful teal colored eyes. He was the richest guy in school so naturally _almost_ every girl in the school wanted him. However, to Momo Hinamori, he was the devil's spawn. He was arrogant, rude, and had an ego bigger than him.

For the first time in 6 months, (pretty much since school started) it seemed as if they would make it though this day without fighting with each other. Dead. Ass. Wrong. It was lunch time...

"Go die you fucking asshole!"

"Oh just shut up and go back to fucking ya dumbass boyfriend! Oh wait... You don't have one!"

"Just shut up and go get your damn STD test!"

"Like I need one!"

**(Time skip to Yamamoto's Office; Toshiro's POV)**

"Okay! Both of you have received _numerous_ warnings about your behavior and this is the _final _straw!" Old Geezer Yamamoto screamed, yelled, whatever the hell you want to call it at me and the Gothic whore standing next to me. I was just rolling my eyes and thinking about when the hell this was going to be over. I was already sporting a black ass freaking hell eye thanks to Hinamori. Praying this day couldn't get any worse I heard something go "click". I looked down and god curse my freaking luck, I was handcuffed to Hinamori!

"You two will be handcuffed together until further notice. You will also be transferring to the Maggot's Nest for problematic students. There, you will be sharing the same room. I have already had someone pack your belongings and send them there." He sat there caressing that long as overgrown beard of his. He _had_ to be senile to think that me _and_ her are going to be sharing the same freaking room.

"No _FUCKING_ way! Am _I_ sharing a room with this violent, ass bitch! She _already_ has given me a black eye god forbid I wake up and my damn throat is slit!" I was _livid_! She just sat there rolling her eyes.

"Don't jinx yaself..." I had heard her mumble. My eyes got _huge_ and I just started yelling "Oh My GOD! Didn't you just hear that?" I yelled to old bastard Yamamoto.

"Hear what?" He asked so freaking innocently while rubbing that overgrown beard with his eyes closed... "Would you like to rub my beard?"__Did he just ask me what I think he asked me? That is beyond disgusting! God knows what kind of disease I will get from rubbing that nasty thing! I think I just died a little on the inside...

"Oh! And before I forget... Those cuffs aren't just regular handcuffs." Mine and Hinamori's ears perked at hearing that. God is this day just getting worse and worse? Suddenly, the handcuffs started glowing some freaky greenish color. "These where specially made by the science department in the Maggots Nest." apparently that is a yes.

"Why the fuck are these handcuffs glowing?" Hinamori asked while lifting up the hand that was cuffed to mines and _BUZZ_.

"GAHHH WHAT THE FUCK (BUZZ)" Damn...that hurt. Whats with the damn buzzing?

"As you can tell, it will shock both of you each time either one of your curse or whenever you argue with each other." Man I swear if looks could kill Yamamoto would have dropped dead from the glare I just gave him.

"Now get out of my office. Both of you. I have already sent people to deliver the things from your room to your dorm at the Maggots Nest. So head there immediately."

**(Normal POV)**

The two of them got up, and left Yamamoto's office in a less than thrilled mood. When they finally got to the school, their eyes widened with school. This didn't look like a school, it looked like a prison. It had a high, barbed wire fence up consuming going around the entire school, while it was big, it was pretty intimidating. They took a deep breath and walked inside, where they were quickly greeted by two very hyper twins whom where dressed similar to Momo.

"MOMO-CHAN!" The two screamed happily as they glomped Momo, causing her and Toshiro to fall to the ground.

"Hey Aki-chan, Ky-chan!" Momo said happily threw giggles as she managed to rise on to her feet.

"So Momo-chan, what caused to to get dropped off at this hell hole?" The twins asked in unison and Momo's happy expression soon dropped.

"This jackass (BUZZ)." She said with a somewhat pained expression from the shock as she raised her arm up to show that they where chained together.

"Oh man!" Kyna said while laughing, "Akida and Grimmjow where trapped in those things!"

"And what is so funny about that?" Akida said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah what is?" Momo asked curiously.

"Because... Now, Akida and Grimmjow are a couple!" With that, Kyna had literally fell to the floor laughing.

Akida who was now red, yelled "WE ARE NOT!"

"So... What was that kissy kissy thing I saw you and him doing hmm?" Kyna asked teasingly after finally catching her breath. Akida yelled something that was too graphic to be repeated and started chasing after her younger sibling while Momo and Toshiro where staring into the area in front of them, dumbfounded.

"Tch... Like I'll ever go out with this bitch...(BUZZ)" Hitsugaya accidentally said out loud causing them both to yell in pain from the shock.

"And I'll never date an ego-tistic jackass. (BUZZ)" Hitsugaya glared at her but decided against saying anything.

"Hello, welcome to the Maggots Nest. My name is Nemu." She had her hair in a long braid and was wearing something that resembled a mini dress. "Allow me to introduce you to some people who also attend."

She pointed to a woman, who looked to be a senior, with long strawberry blonde hair and very large...uh... assets. "That's Matsumoto Rangiku. She was sent her for coming to class drunk."

**(Toshiro's POV)**

Matsumoto huh? I eyed her up and down for a bit, naw... Her boobs are too huge... Nemo then pointed to a girl with black hair and violet eyes.

"That's Rukia Kuchiki... She was sent here because she had sent someone to the hospital for calling her short." She said. Nope... Too short and flat... Then Nemo, Neko, Nemu whatever her name was pointed to two guys; one with orange hair and the other with red hair that was tired in a ponytail that made him look like a deformed pineapple.

"Those two are Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki. They had to be sent here because they where fighting." Not interested in men... Then Nemu pointed to a girl with orange hair and somewhat large assets like Matsumoto's.

"That's Orihime Inoue. She was sent here for poisoning the Home Education teacher."

"How the hell (Buzz) did she poison the Home education teacher?" Momo asked, completely ignoring that damn electric shock.

"When they where doing a taste testing, she had made cookies that had a lot of stuff in it and the teacher had gotten extremely sick." Nemu explained. Nope, nice body, but she can't cook and I'm not dying from it... Nemu continued pointing to and introducing us to people who's names I don't remember. The rest of that day was pretty much a blur for me... I just wanted to crash and sleep. Thank god it was Saturday tomorrow. Nemu walked me and the witch to our room. The room is pretty big but there's a problem... There is only one bed.


End file.
